


What's the plan?

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akeryu <3 [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (spoiler I guess for the plan), Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hints of a Love Triangle, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Traitor Ryuji, Wall Pinning, hints of jealousy from akira ig, the Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: The cultural festival was a stupid idea, and Akechi's only there to see Ryuji, anyway.So why is he acting strange?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akeryu <3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	What's the plan?

The cultural festival was cramped, people crammed into narrow hallways and small rooms. Akechi sighed, sunglasses close to slipping off his face. The purple hoodie he was wearing over his jacket wasn’t something he’d normally wear, but Ryuji insisted that it would help. And he was right, as usual. Not one person asked him for his autograph, no crazy fans swarmed to him and people treated him like normal.

It was refreshing, for a change.

Struggling, he struggled against a burly student before failing and stumbling into a quiet room, with only one set of guests. The Thieves blinked up at him, a set of…questionable…takoyakis. Makoto didn’t seem surprised to see him-of course, she’d reached out to him to do this stupid talk. His eyes went to Ryuji, who was trying to look shocked, but a small smile was creeping up on his face, a glint of playfulness shining in his eyes. Akechi would get teased about this later. He turned his eyes to Akira, who was staring at his jacket with an almost impossible amount of hatred. “That’s Ryuji’s,” Akira stated, eyes finally turning to Akechi’s, cold and impenetrable.

“Well, I needed to walk through the school, and Ryuji was kind enough to lend me his jacket,” Akechi answered with the same amount of emotion, which was none, and glared right back at him.

“Oh, yes. You’re friends, aren’t you?”

“Acquaintances,” Ryuji cut in quickly, giving Akechi a quick look to make sure he didn’t say anything else. Akechi frowned. Clearly something had happened for him to say that.

“The talk is in twenty minutes. Shall I guide you to the hall?” Makoto asked, her voice authoritarian and sharp. Akechi nodded awkwardly, giving Ryuji one more look.

Akechi walked out of the room, confused. He had asked to join the Thieves as their plan said, but Ryuji looked…unsure, while the Thieves looked confident. Almost as if they knew what he was going to say. Ryuji couldn’t’ve…

“Akechi!” Ryuji called out from behind him, tapping his shoulder. “Akechi?”

Akechi turned around, pinning Ryuji to the wall. “Did you tell them?”

“No-no…” Ryuji gulped, a blush creeping up his neck. He liked this, Akechi noted down in his head despite the situation. “I-I wanted to tell you about that. They know about your plan to take them down. Because you responded to something that cat said and now they’re making plans to take _you_ down.”

Akechi relaxed, resting his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. “You scared me when you acted like that.”

“Gotta act on the spot sometimes. I would never betray you.”

They smiled at each other, Akechi swooping in for a kiss, Ryuji still up against the wall. When they left, they left hand in hand, hiding in backstreets and alleys, giggling like idiots while forgetting about having to make a plan. They could have fun for a little bit, Akechi reasoned. And when Ryuji was that cute, Akechi just had to mess around with him.


End file.
